Control or Be Controlled: Story of a Cruel Death
by I'll Eat Yourself
Summary: What would happen if Shike, my OC, could control water molecules and ice, was an insane killer, and found himself against Pyro at a volcano?  See inside to find out...  If it helps, I was having a bad day when I wrote this, so it's quite sinister...


Hi folks! Me again! Let's just say, the day before I wrote this, yesterday, I had been having a bit of a bad day once I got home. While I was taking a shower, I was thinking about Shike, my imaginary self. I was also thinking of my original love for the fire element, which had eventually turned to a love for the ice element, and Pyro from X-Men popped into my head. Suddenly, I found this WHOLE SCENE playing out in my mind. Pyro was still a bad guy, but this time, Shike was a little on the INSANE EVIL MURDERER side. I decided to give Shike control over water molecules, being able to move them, freeze or unfreeze them, and even control the ice once they are frozen. He also doesn't have any weapons on him this time, so that means he doesn't have any katanas on his back or anything. I then tried to think up a way for it to not be a terribly even match. Eventually, I remembered that Pyro hardly ever shows up, because he's almost always the first one to go, if you know what I mean. Therefore, he would probably be the cocky type of guy who gets scared out of his pants when facing a guy like this version of Shike. Eventually, I had this whole thing written out. My friend, Mad Hatter, read it for me while I read his own thing, Skull Kids (see "My Stories" in my profile), and when he was done, he said it was AWESOME, and that I really knew how to kill a guy. Keep in mind, I always imagined Shike to speak in a sort of slow, sinister tone, similar to that of most insane killers when half-torturing their victims. All that stuff aside, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Control or Be Controlled:<strong>**  
><strong>**Story of a Cruel Death**

"What now, Shike? We are at a volcano! We are surrounded by MY element. You are helpless!"

Shike stood there for a moment, his head down, his eyes hidden in shadow. Then, the grin of an insane man began to form on his face, and he began to laugh, quietly at first, then getting louder, until he was laughing and grinning like a maniac.

"Heh. Eheheh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You know, Pyro, it's ironic. You are correct that there is hardly any moisture for me to freeze. But, you have made two crucial mistakes!"

Pyro froze, both confused and afraid. Shike was someone you DON'T want to mess with.

"And what are those?" he yelled, a little fear showing in his voice.

"First, you brought me here a few hours after midnight, so due to the colder air and atmosphere, there is still a little moisture for me to control!"

"So? I'll vaporize it!"

"Second," he took a step forward, "you seem to have forgotten…," he took another step, "your BODY."

He was walking toward Pyro now. Pyro started backing away, trying to keep as far from Shike as he could, while trying not to step over the volcano's edge.

"M-my body?"

Shike stopped. _Thank gosh_, Pyro thought, _I'm right on the edge now. If he had come any closer…_

Shike continued, "Yes, your body. You see, about seventy percent of the human body is made of water. Most of that is in the blood. I could cause the vein in your wrist to pop, causing you to quickly bleed to death internally, right now, with no way of stopping it! But no," his grin grew even wilder, "I have an even CRUELER idea in mind."

Pyro's whole body drained of all color as he stood there, paralyzed and shivering in fear. What could be worse than THAT?

Shike started talking again. "You see, some of that water is used in your sweat glands, and some is in your skin, keeping it moist. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Pyro did, but he was too scared to move, and so he didn't dare show it, hoping to stall or SOMETHING.

"Heh, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes!" He raised his hand so it was next to his head. "All I have to do is snap my fingers," he snapped his fingers, causing Pyro's body to freeze in place, unable to move, his body covered in frost, "and your body freezes over entirely."

He walked up to Pyro, aware that the ice was melting rapidly, but not caring, as that was how he wanted it. He had, after all, purposefully made the ice on Pyro's body thinner than usual.

"Now, Pyro, let's see how well you can survive," he put two fingers on Pyro's forehead, "your OWN ELEMENT."

He pushed. Pyro fell backward, into the volcano. The ice on his body melted, and Pyro began to flail around. He attempted to fly out with his flame jets, but the heat from the volcano was too much, the air temperature and pressure did not change, so the jets provided no thrust. Pyro, realizing he was helpless, opened his mouth wide, and SCREAMED. He screamed the cry of a man dying a cruel, terrible death, and his face was an expression of true terror. Pyro hit the lava, still screaming as he died at the mercy of his own element. The last thing he heard was laughing. Wild. Maniacal. LAUGHING.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? AWESOME? Worthy of another X-Men movie, or at least a short? Please review with your thoughts, comments, and questions, and subscribe to me!<p> 


End file.
